Liver disease has emerged as major contributor to morbidity/mortality among those with HIV in countries with access to effective antiretroviral therapies. The causes are complex and are tied to comorbid etiologies that include hepatitis C virus (HCV) and hepatitis B virus (HBV) infection as well as drug-induced liver toxicity. Research and information sharing remain fragmented along specialty lines. In an effort to improve communication, stimulate the research agenda, and develop new productive collaborations, we propose the continuation of a series of national/international conferences on HIV and liver disease. The proposed conferences will take place over a three day period in 2008 and 2010, and will bring together leading experts in the field. In addition, young investigators and trainees will be encouraged to attend via a scholarship mechanism proposed herein. Expected meeting outcomes include provision of continuing medical education credit, development of a published manuscript on the subject, and the availability of a web-based educational site. Particular attention will be paid to development of new research concepts and establishment of collaborative associations. Liver disease has become an important problem among people infected with the human immunodeficiency virus (HIV). This proposal describes continuation of a national/international forum bringing together U.S. and international experts in the field to review the most current information and to develop research strategies that will reduce liver disease in these patients.